


watch that scene

by unearth



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Partying, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unearth/pseuds/unearth
Summary: Dizzee can’t stop looking around, smiling at the people crammed together in the living room of some stranger’s house. He feels connected to all of them, wants to remember their faces to draw in his sketchbook when he gets home, label itJuly 1980, Friends being Free.





	watch that scene

Dizzee loves parties. The booming music that floods his veins, makes his body move in time with it. The people—the _free_ people—surrounding him, making him feel at home. The feeling of Thor by his side, his hand always on the small of his back, guiding him, moving him. It’s something he can never get enough of.

A joint was passed around a few minutes ago, and _God_ does he feel good. He can’t stop looking around, smiling at the people crammed together in the living room of some stranger’s house. He feels connected to all of them, wants to remember their faces to draw in his sketchbook when he gets home, label it _July 1980, Friends being Free._

“Upstairs?” He hears from behind him, Thor’s hand giving a gentle squeeze to his hip.

Dizzee looks back with a smile, reaches out for Thor’s hand. He moves through the crowd, tugs him along to the set of stairs near the front door. And then they’re stumbling up the stairs, all giggles and quiet curses, until they find themselves in a hallway with endless doors.

“They’re probably all taken,” Thor’s saying, jiggling the doorknob closest to them. It, of course, is locked.

“Down here, then.” Dizzee suggests, moving down the hall and singing along to the David Bowie song blasting on the speakers downstairs. He tries another doorknob, lets out an excited “ _Thor_ ,” when it opens to reveal a fancy master bedroom. “It’s like a hotel.”

Thor laughs as he enters the room behind him, door _click_ ing when he locks it. “There was too many people down there, you know? Wanted to be alone with you.”

Dizzee lets himself smile at the words, plopping down on the bed with a soft grunt. “Then c’mere.”

And that’s all it takes. Thor’s on top of Dizzee within seconds, giggling into the soft skin of his neck. There’s kisses and soft words that get mixed up, Dizzee’s brain is moving too fast to catch everything.

They settle quickly. Dizzee’s lying on his back, head propped up by the silky pillows. Thor’s head is on his chest. (The way they sleep is perfect, they’ve come to find out. They fit together like puzzle pieces.) It’s so calm compared to minutes before, when they were squashed and dancing, yelling out compliments to boys wearing lipstick and girls dancing with girls.

ABBA is playing downstairs now, Dizzee can hear. _Friday night and the lights are low,_ it sings out, although muffled _._ “Everybody should hear this song, babe. It’s so _freeing._ ”

“Mhm,” Thor hums. Dizzee can feel it in his chest. _How fitting_ , he thinks. Thor in his heart. “Remember the time at the—”

“Pizza place,” Dizzee finishes, voice breaking out into laughter by the end of it. “I thought I was gonna have to fight for you, everyone was so impressed by your dance moves.”

“I’m yours,” Thor says softly, and he’s said it so many times in the two years they’ve been with each other. Dizzee believes him. “All your talk about the universe had me thinking the other day. I think we’re drawn to each other for a reason. Like maybe our—our atoms, they were near each other when the universe was created. And we keep coming back. Or our energies. Star dust. Anything, Diz. Everything.”

Dizzee reaches out and puts his hand in Thor’s hair, massaging at his scalp. “I’m so in love with you,” he says, because his chest feels like it’ll burst if he doesn’t. Sometimes he feels overwhelmed with it, the love he feels for this boy. And it gets even stronger, the feeling in his entire body and soul, when he takes time to think, _this boy that I love, he loves me back._

“I love you,” Thor says back, his lips finding their way back to Dizzee’s neck. “You wanna head home? Or sleep here? I don’t think they’d mind if we crashed here.”

“Here is good,” Dizzee replies.

Thor curled up beside him, _having the time of your life_ blasting from downstairs. There’s people shouting and laughing from the rooms beside them and in the living room. The moon is peeking out from behind the curtains, stars shining bright in the sky. Dizzee’s calm, coming down from a high.

Here is good.

**Author's Note:**

> me: can’t stop thinking about dizzee and thor at parties  
> (tumblr: adizzee, twitter: dizzeeskipling)


End file.
